Communication stations desirably adapt their communications to changing channel conditions to achieve better usage of the channel's capacity. One problem with some conventional communication stations is that a significant amount of feedback between a receiving station and a transmitting station is generally required to optimize channel throughput. This feedback consumes channel bandwidth and requires significant processing by the communication stations. Thus, there are general needs for communication stations and methods for adapting to channel conditions that help maximize use of the channel capacity while helping to minimize feedback.